Mujaki
by megamoimeme
Summary: Lorsqu'une gamine de six ans naïve et aux pouvoirs exceptionels rencontre un ange malfaisant, ça ne fait pas très bon ménage...
1. Une rencontre qui ne présage rien de bon

Mujaki, jeune bambine de six ans, courrait à toute vitesse, tentant de rattraper ses amis. Sa longue et soyeuse chevelure rose voletait derrière elle alors que son regard rouge brillait sous l'effort qu'elle faisait. Son teint de pêche était un peu rougit par la chaleur qu'elle ressentait, effet très normal si l'on considérait qu'elle courrait depuis près d'une demi-heure. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pourrait facilement rejoindre ses amis, qui avaient quelques mètres d'avance sur elle. Mais elle savait aussi que la manière dont elle s'y prendrait n'était pas normale. Alors, elle ne faisait rien, se contentant de courir bien normalement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Remarquant soudain que le soleil se couchait, elle se stoppa. Ses amis, des jeunes de son âge, la regardèrent, perplexe.

- Que fais-tu, Mujaki ?

- Je dois rentrer ! On se voit demain, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr ! On va t'attendre au café au coin de ma rue !

- C'est noté !

Sur ce, la jeune fille les salua, avant de tourner les talons. Un sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres. Elle était « nouvelle » en ville et elle avait déjà pleins d'amis, un exploit pour quelqu'un de son âge. C'était plutôt agréable d'avoir de la compagnie, surtout lorsqu'on avait passé tant de temps seule, complètement seule… Mais ce temps était révolu.

Déterminée, l'enfant se dirigea d'un pas plus rapide vers l'extérieur de son nouveau village. Un grand village, pouvant presque se faire appeler ville, du nom d'Azumano. Un endroit bien sympathique, qui faisait son charme par les nombreuses apparitions du célèbre voleur fantôme, Dark. La petite s'extasiait toujours devant cet homme. Pas vraiment parce qu'il était beau, courageux et « classe », comme le disait les adolescentes d'environ quinze ans. Non, c'était plutôt parce que… il lui ressemblait.

Elle arriva soudainement au pied d'une montagne. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours, s'assurant que personne ne pourrait la voir. Cette montagne, elle ne pouvait être escaladée par un être humain normal. Elle devait y aller d'une autre manière.

Son regard de braise se mit à briller, comme illuminé de l'intérieur. Une douce lueur rosée l'entoura, avant de se concentrer dans son dos. Une forme abstraite se forma dans celui-ci, avant de devenir des plus en plus nette, jusqu'à former une grande paire d'aile. Deux grandes ailes, environ deux fois plus grande qu'elle, entièrement roses. Elle eut un petit sourire, satisfaite. Elle se sentait plus complète avec ces ailes accrochées dans son dos. Sans plus attendre, elle prit son envol.

Le souffle du vent s'engouffrait des ses ailes, y arrachant quelques plumes, balayait aussi ses cheveux, effleurait sa peau comme une caresse. C'était si agréable comme sensation que, parfois, elle ne volait que pour la ressentir. Elle vola un instant avec les oiseaux avant de se poser sur une corniche, près du sommet de la montagne, face à une grotte. L'enfant ne perdit pas de temps à regarder le soleil couchant : elle était trop jeune pour profiter d'un tel spectacle. Elle s'engouffra dans la caverne, heureuse d'être près de chez-elle. Mujaki avança quelques secondes, avant de se retrouver dans une grande pièce circulaire, un cul-de-sac. Au centre de la cavité se trouvait une statue plutôt imposante. Sculptée, travaillée et peinturé, cette sculpture était un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Elle représentait une adolescente, d'environ quatorze ans, les yeux fermés et un sourire doux accrochés aux lèvres. Sa douce chevelure rose semblait balayée par le vent, tout comme les plumes sur ses grandes ailes de même couleur. Une œuvre magnifique, nommée « beauté éternelle ». Sa maison. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes dans une volée de plumes. Alors qu'elle allait entrer « chez elle », elle se retourna doucement. Elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un, dehors. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se dirigea discrètement vers l'extérieur, prête à accueillir à bras ouverts la personne qui avait réussit à monter jusqu'ici. Mais elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle vit.

Devant le regard ébahis de l'enfant se trouvait un ange. Un vrai de vrai ! Sa longue chevelure dorée se faisait balayée par la brise du crépuscule, tout comme son habit blanc et doré. Les plumes de ses ailes immaculées, repliées dans son dos mais aussi imposantes que celles de la jeune fille, frémissaient eut aussi sous la caresse du vent.

- Woah…

L'ange se tourna, visiblement surpris. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait été découvert, il fronça les sourcils. Son regard doré ressemblant à ceux des chats la fixa un moment, comme s'il tentait de découvrir quelque chose. Finalement, méfiant, il demanda :

- Qui es-tu, petite ?

- Je m'appelle Mujaki ! Je savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres anges !

L'homme ailé tiqua légèrement, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Il sentait que cette petite dégageait un aura digne de toutes les œuvres créées par les Hikari, mais peut-être qu'elle ne parlait que de Dark. Cependant, un petit détail l'intéressait au plus haut point.

- Mujaki-san, comment as-tu fais pour monter jusqu'ici ?

- Appelez-moi Mujaki-chan, s'il vous plaît, ten'shi-san (monsieur l'ange) ! Je suis montée ici en volant, évidemment ! C'est bien trop dangereux de grimper, voyons ! Mais vous, comment vous vous appelez ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du blond. Cette petite possédait un pouvoir extraordinaire à l'intérieur d'elle et cette naïveté dont elle faisait preuve allait lui être bien utile. Cependant, pour que son plan fonctionne, il devait gagner la confiance de l'enfant. Bien que ça semble déjà fait, il travailla son sourire et son regard, les rendant plus doux. Puis, il lança :

- Appelle-moi Krad. Krad-san, si tu veux. Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi, Krad-san ?

- J'ai un petit jeu à te proposer…

Le regard de braise de Mujaki s'illumina, expression accentuée par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Un jeu ? Ça promettait ! Si seulement elle savait à quoi elle devait s'attendre…

Mujaki : Naïveté/Innocence. J'ai pas trouvé mieux x)

[Fin de ce court chapitre, une espèce d'introduction. J'espère que ça vous as plus et à bientôt pour la suite !]


	2. Trahison

Aujourd'hui encore, Mujaki courrait en compagnie de ses amis. Mais une lueur différente brillait dans son regard de braise. Une lueur mélangeant habilement impatience et excitation. Un jeu avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait ! Vous vous imaginez ? Soudain, au loin, le bruit de la cloche annonçant la fin des cours du collège retentit. La petite sourit. Puis, elle s'arrêta, avant de hurler :

- Je dois partir ! On se revoit la prochaine fois !

Elle fit un signe d'adieu à ses amis avant de partir, toujours sur ce pas de course. Elle ne devait pas tarder. Krad-san l'attendait avec impatience.

***_P.O.V Daïsuke_***

Barbant. Ce cours de math était vraiment barbant. Mais quand allait enfin cesser ce supplice ? L'algèbre, c'était pas trop son truc, or le prof' n'avait parlé que de ça. En plus, il était un peu inquiet : Hiwatari n'avait pas été là, aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de somnoler tranquillement, savourant le fait qu'aucune annonce n'avait été passée pour ce soir. Une soirée de pure tranquillité, voilà ce qui lui fallait !

Il sursauta violement lorsque la cloche sonna. Il se leva d'un bond avant de partir à toute hâte. Il ne tenait pas à avoir Saehara sur le dos durant tout le trajet ! Il monta dans le tramway, loin devant son meilleur ami. Lorsque le véhicule se mit en marche, le journaliste ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur, au grand bonheur du roux. Il soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui ne dura pas bien longtemps, puisque dès qu'il sortit du tramway, il se sentit épié. Krad ? Ça expliquerait le fait que n'ait pas été là, aujourd'hui.

_- Nan, c'est pas blondie. Mais reste sur tes gardes, Daï. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… _

_- Moi aussi, pour tout dire._

L'adolescent continua sa route, tentant de paraître normal. Mais ses yeux se baladaient un peu partout, cherchant la personne qui l'espionnait ainsi.

- _Essais pas de la trouver. C'est un démon, je le sens jusqu'ici._

Daïsuke acquiesça discrètement. Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Soudain, il tourna à une intersection, tombant dans une rue totalement déserte, sa rue. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui, pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait. Mais rien. Cependant, lorsqu'il reporta son attention devant lui, il sursauta violement, reculant de quelques pas. Une jeune enfant. Ce n'était que enfant, âgée d'environ six ans, peut-être sept. Il soupira, soulagé.

- _Daï, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Cette gamine ne m'inspire pas confiance, surtout pas avec le sourire qu'elle affiche !_

_- Arrête ! C'est qu'une enfant !_

Le roux s'accroupit, de sorte à être au niveau de la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt mignonne, comme ça, avec sa longue chevelure rose et ses grands yeux rouges. Son grand sourire témoignait de toute l'innocence des enfants de son âge. Un petit sourire doux sur les lèvres, il demanda :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

La réponse fut rapide, si rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'attendait que cette question. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, en fait.

- Vous êtes bien Niwa-kun ?

Surpris, l'adolescent haussa un sourcil. Soudain un peu plus méfiant, il répondit prudemment :

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire p…

- Je veux parler à Dark-san !

Cette fois, la surprise du jeune homme ne fut pas dissimulée. Ce sentiment fut tel qu'il se mit à bégayer.

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Bien sûr ! Je sais tout sur vous ! Vous hébergez Dark et je veux lui parler !

- Je ne… Je ne sais rien sur Dark-san !

- _Daï ! Fait très attention !_

La petite prit soudain un air amusé. Son sourire toujours en vue, elle s'écria :

- C'est super, alors ! Je vais pouvoir me servir de ce drôle de truc, le jeu va commencer bien plus vite !

Daïsuke n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En moins de deux, un petit pendentif, une petite émeraude pendant sur une chaînette en or, se retrouva plaquer sur sa poitrine. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut Dark, criant son nom. Puis, plus rien.

***_P.O.V Mujaki***_

Mujaki avait trouvé sa cible plutôt facilement. Après tout, des garçons aux cheveux rouges, il n'en avait pas des tonnes ! Elle avait même pu se servir de ce drôle d'objet que Krad-san lui avait prêté pour l'occasion ! Elle l'appuya à une vitesse déconcertante sur la poitrine de l'adolescent, qui semblait troublé. Une grande lumière sortit de l'objet, avant d'envahir tout l'aire de « combat », aveuglant tout les gens, c'est-à-dire l'enfant et sa cible, à proximité. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, la petite se trouvait face à un Dark des plus surpris. Elle tourna les talons avant de s'enfuir en courant. La voix du voleur retentit derrière elle :

- Revient ici, sale petite peste !

- Attrapez-moi d'abord !

- Compte là-dessus, ça devrait être assez simple !

- Vous en êtes sûr, monsieur ?

Une forte lumière rose entoura la jeune fille, avant de se concentrer dans son dos pour former deux immenses ailes de même couleur. Elle mit rapidement le petit bijou dans sa poche avant de s'envoler. Dark sembla surpris pendant un instant. Puis, il jura.

- Merde ! Whit !

Mujaki ne perdit pas de temps, sachant pertinemment que deux grandes ailes noires venaient de s'accrochées dans le dos du voleur. Le jeu pouvait maintenant commencer. C'était plutôt simple : une vulgaire course, dont la conséquence, pour elle, était de se faire attraper et probablement punie par l'ange noir. Mais ce jeu, il représentait beaucoup pour elle. C'était son tout premier avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, et par n'importe lequel : il s'agissait tout de même de Kaïto Dark, le célèbre voleur fantôme !

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Elle avait une petite avance sur Dark, mais celui-ci mangeait les mètres qui les séparaient à une vitesse déconcertante. La ligne d'arrivée n'était plus très loin, mais il l'aurait rattrapée avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Elle eut donc une petite idée. Si ça marchait lorsqu'elle courrait, ça devait être la même chose lorsqu'elle volait, non ?

Une douce lumière rose enveloppa de nouveau le jeune ange. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Mais, tout à coup, elle fut prise d'un grand élan de vitesse. Elle atteignit une vitesse inimaginable, presque égale à celle du son. Ce « boost » ne dura cependant pas très longtemps : au bout de deux ou trois secondes, elle avait repris sa vitesse initiale, le visage couvert de petites gouttelettes de sueur. L'avance entre elle et le voleur avait considérablement augmentée : environ cent mètres les séparaient. Et la montagne, la ligne d'arrivée, grossissait à vu d'œil.

L'enfant prit de l'altitude, comme une flèche, obligeant son poursuivant à en faire autant. Elle remarqua avec une certaine inquiétude qu'il était surpris. Krad-san n'était-il pas sensé l'avoir prévenu des règles du jeu ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas amusant ! Enfin, peut-être que c'était une ruse. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir, avec cet homme. La jeune fille continua donc sa montée, dépassant le sommet de la montagne. Puis, elle piqua vers ce-dernier, repérant rapidement le point d'arrivé : une plume blanche. Krad-san avait précisé qu'elle devait se poser près de celle-ci pour gagner. Ce qu'elle fit, avant de replier les ailes dans son dos.

Dark atterrit derrière elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu veux bien me dire à quoi tu joues, maintenant ?

- J'ai gagné !

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Mujaki fronça les sourcils. Voulait-il lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas au courant juste pour qu'ils recommencent ? Il n'en était pas question !

- La course qu'on vient de faire… J'ai gagné !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ? !

- J'ai gagné ! Vous ne me ferrez pas tout recommencer ! J'ai gagné ! Pas vrai, Krad-san ?

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule du voleur. Celui-ci se retourna d'un bond. Elle avait dit quoi, la gamine ? !

- K'so… cracha-t-il

Il fixa le blond un instant, qui s'avança d'un pas lent. Il était si préoccupé par la poursuite qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'aura de blondie…

- En effet, Mujaki. Tu as gagné… Enfin, presque.

Son sourire doux rassurait quelque peu la petite, bien qu'il inquiète Dark.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié, Krad-san ?

- Tu as tout simplement oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Dark est mon plus grand ennemi.

L'expression de l'ange changea du tout au tout. Son regard ainsi que son sourire devinrent si cruel que la jeune ange était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait plus de la même personne. Du moins, elle le souhaitait. Il claqua les doigts. Soudainement, un dessin se dessina à toute vitesse sur le sol, comme s'il ne faisait que le déblayer, ce qui était fort probablement le cas.

- Quoi ? ! Tu t'e servie de la petite pourarg… !

Le dessin s'illumina pendant que Dark parlait. Celui-ci, prit d'une grande et terrible douleur, s'écroula à genoux au sol. La lumière émanant du dessin, probablement un sceau, monta vers le ciel, formant une espèce de cage autour du voleur. Celui-ci grinçait des dents pour ne pas donner le plaisir à Krad de le voir hurler.

Les yeux de Mujaki étaient écarquillés à un tel point que ça semblait impossible. Les sentiments qui emplissaient ses yeux étaient plutôt simples : de la surprise, mais aussi de l'horreur. Bégayant, elle demanda :

- Krad… Krad-san ? P… Pourquoi ? Vous m'aviez dit que c'était… que c'était une course !

- J'ai mentit. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

- Oui ! Car vous… Vous êtes supposé être un ange !

- Faux. Je suis un démon, créé par les Hikari. Et mon but est, depuis plus de trois siècles, de sceller Dark. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, je vais y arriver. Mais pour l'instant, je vais détruire toute sa force et son énergie.

L'enfant ferma les yeux, où perlèrent deux perles salées. De sa petite voix juvénile, donc pas très menaçante, elle hurla :

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !

- Tu n'auras pas bien le choix, puisque je compte te détruire toi aussi.

Cette fois, la petite ouvrit ses grands yeux humides, qui se posèrent sur Krad.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Ta puissance est énorme. Aussi grande que la mienne, voir peut-être un peu plus. Tu pourrais nuire à mes plans. Je vais te détruire avant que tu n'apprennes à t'en servir.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La plus au sol s'illumina avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger le petit doigt. Alors que son regard se posait sur l'arme, celle-ci explosa, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Sa chute fut violement stoppée par le mur près de sa grotte. Elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif, alors qu'un mince filet de sang s'échappait de sa bouche. Des larmes de douleur et de détresse se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Non… Krad-san ne pouvait pas être méchant… C'était un ange, il était comme elle et Dark ! Il ne pouvait pas être méchant, c'était impossible ! Elle allait lui faire recouvrer la raison !

_- Oui. Krad, c'est le méchant de l'affaire et tu le sais…_

La bambine leva les yeux, surprise. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Qui a dit-ça ?

La voix de Krad se fit entendre. Proche, trop proche.

- Tiens donc. Tu entends des voix maintenant ? C'est ton pouvoir, ma chère. C'est le signe qu'il s'éveille, et bien plus vite que je ne le croyais. Bientôt, tu auras tout comme nous besoin d'un hôte. Je dois te détruire avant que ça n'arrive.

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond, qui était à deux pas d'elle. Elle se releva péniblement, s'appuyant sur la paroi derrière elle. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de haine et de rancœur. Comment avait-il pu la trahir comme ça, hein ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? ! Sa gorge se retrouva soudainement emprisonnée dans la solide poigne du blond, qui la plaqua sur la roche. Elle se mit à suffoquer, privée de cet oxygène si précieux. Il voulait la tuer ou quoi ? ! Oui, c'était exactement ça, en fait. Alors, elle ne devait pas s'étonnée de voir le monde devenir peu à peu noir. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose, pour Dark, pour Niwa-kun… Elle devait les aider !

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, alors qu'une douce lueur rose l'enveloppa. Ses cheveux de même couleur volèrent autour d'elle alors que son regard de braise était braqué sur son ancien ami et nouvel ennemi. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire !

- Que comptes-tu faire, petite ? Dans ton état, tu ne réussiras à rien !

- C'est ce que vous croyez, Krad-san ! Gaaaah !

La lumière entourant Mujaki devint plus forte, formant bientôt des espèces de serpents qui se mirent à gigoter partout autour d'elle. Krad sembla surpris, mais tout ce qu'il fit fut de resserrer sa poigne autour du cou de sa victime. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'un des « serpents » s'abatte sur lui. En une fraction de seconde, la partie de vêtement où avait eût lieu l'impact se désagrégea, complètement carbonisé. Il sauta quelques mètres plus loin, lâchant sa cible par la même occasion, pour éviter d'être carbonisé à son tour. Il poussa un grognement, mécontent.

- Tu auras beau tout tenter, tu ne pourras pas sauver Dark. Le rituel est trop avancé et tu devrais y laisser ta vie, ce que tu n'es pas prête à faire, j'en suis certain.

- Ça, c'est-ce que tu crois !

- Hmph. Ça me fera toujours un ennemi de moins, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sur ce, il s'envola, laissant quelques plumes derrière lui. La colère de la jeune ange tomba d'un coup alors qu'il disparaissait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Dark comme ça. Elle se chargerait de l'autre plus tôt. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir ! Cependant, elle ne voulait pas non plus que Dark meurt, encore moins en sachant que c'était de sa faute. Elle ferma les yeux, aux prises avec une grande détresse. Que faire ?

- _Absorbe l'énergie…_

Tiens. En voilà, une bonne idée. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers cette lumière qui semblait faire souffrir le voleur. Elle toucha la paroi lumineuse, mais fut prise d'un violent choc. Elle fut projetée sur la paroi de pierre dans un petit gémissement. Mais elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Elle se releva, avant de se diriger en courant vers la source de lumière. Que faire ?

- _Utilise ton pouvoir, Mujaki. C'est le seul moyen._

Son pouvoir. Bien sûr. Le seul moyen de contrer la magie était d'utiliser la magie ! Utiliser son pouvoir pour absorber la magie… La petite s'enveloppa de son traditionnel halo rose. Voilà. La suite, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire comme elle s'y était prise. L'instinct, probablement. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la source lumineuse. Elle effleura du bout des doigts sa surface. Voyant qu'elle ne recevait aucun choc, elle y posa la main. La sensation qui l'envahit fut très agréable. Elle qui était si faible quelque secondes plus tôt, elle sentait ses forces lui revenir peu à peu. Une douce lumière blanche enveloppait sa main, par-dessus celle rose. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle était en train d'absorber l'énergie ! Mais ce n'était pas suffisament rapide. Dark se tordait de douleur, au centre du sceau. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'exercer une petite pression sur la paroi lumineuse. Elle entra dans la barrière et fit quelques pas en direction du voleur. Arrivé près de lui, elle voulut lui adressé la parole, lui dire que tout allait bien aller. Mais elle fut prise d'un violent coup. Trop d'énergie. Celle-ci entrait rapidement, par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle poussa un petit cri, avant de s'écrouler à genoux sur le sol, haletante.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? !

- Je… Je viens… réparer mes erreurs… Dark-san…

- Pauvre sotte ! Si tu fais ça, tu ne… tu ne vas pas t'en sortir !

- Alors tant pis !

Dark ne répliqua rien. Six ans. La gamine devait avoir dans les alentours de six, tout au plus sept, et elle était déjà prête à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle des autres. Se souvenant soudain d'un détail, il murmura :

- Whit… Va-t-en.

Ses ailes noires, demeurées fidèlement dans son dos, se transformèrent en lapin à l'Air faible, mais surtout inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais m'En sortir… Mais toi, va-t-en. Si tu reste, tu ne survivras pas et je n'aurai plus d'ailes !

- Kyuuu…

Le lapin partit, à contrecœur. Cependant, il s'installa de l'autre côté de la barrière et observa son maître. Il ne partirait pas, pas tant qu'il savait Dark en danger.

L'enfant, les yeux fermés, n'avait rien vu de la scène. Cette douleur qui grandissait en elle était insupportable. La lumière émanant du sceau faiblissait à vue d'œil, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle absorbait l'énergie du maléfice, cette souffrance augmentait. Des larmes de douleur se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. La douleur cessa d'augmenter, devenant soudainement constante. Alors, elle ouvrit un œil, pour constater que la lumière c'était maintenant complètement éteinte. Mais elle avait chaud, tellement chaud…

Ce que Dark voyait et qu'elle non, c'est qu'elle illuminait de l'intérieur. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de la petite, absorbant assez d'énergie pour redevenir en pleine forme, mais s'arrêta avant que cela ne devienne dangereux. Cependant, la jeune fille sentit quelque peu la différence et le remercia d'un regard. Mais elle souffrait toujours autant. S'ils ne faisaient rien, elle allait mourir.

- Lâche toute cette énergie, petite !

- Mais… Comment ?

- Concentre tout dans ta main te lâche une attaque, la plus grosse de toute ta vie.

- _Je vais t'aider…_

Sans qu'elle ne fasse grand-chose pour le faire, toute la douleur se dissipa de son corps, devenant cependant cent fois plus forte dans sa main gauche. Elle hurla de douleur. Sa main était si luminescente qu'on aurait dit un étoile. Elle leva le bras au ciel, avant de finalement lâcher toute cette énergie. Un long et puissant rayon partit de la paume de sa main avant de se diriger vers le ciel à une vitesse inimaginable. Dans le soleil couchant, tous les habitants d'Azumano purent voir un large rayon de lumière rose percer le ciel. Au loin, certains purent même entendre un cri d'extrême souffrance, un cri d'enfant. Le tout pendant environ deux ou trois minutes. Après la lumière perdit en intensité et les gens s'en d'désintéressèrent.

Sur la montagne, Mujaki hurlait sa souffrance. Ça faisait mal ! C'est avec soulagement qu'elle sentit que la lumière baissait en intensité, avant de finalement s'éteindre. Elle eut un faible sourire. Puis, tout devint noir.

[Je voulais seulement vous prévenir que j'avais commencé la suite des Trois Anges :) J'attends cependant d'Avoir une idée pour la fin avant de commencer à poster. Aussi, j'ai créé un forum DnAngel. Pour les intérressés, voir mon profil ;)

Le prochain chapitre est aussi le dernier, désolé XD

Reviews ?]


	3. Désolée

[Désolé, j'avais oubliée que je n'avais pas posté la fin XD]

Mujaki se réveilla en sursaut, haletante. Elle tenta de se remettre debout, mais elle tomba sur le dos en gémissant. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal… Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un camion ! Tiens. Le truc sur lequel elle était tombée était bien plus moelleux que le sol rocheux de la montagne ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour constater qu'elle n'était pas dans la montagne, mais plutôt dans un lit, chez quelqu'un. L'enfant voulut enlever la couverture qui la couvrait, mais elle poussa un petit cri. Elle porta sa main à ses yeux. Le membre était complètement enrubanné dans le bandage. Mais que ce passait-il ?

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. La course, la trahison de Krad-san, le sceau, l'absorption du sceau, la libération de l'énergie… Mais ensuite, le noir. Elle devait avoir perdue conscience. Elle secoua la tête. La petite devait se trouver chez Dark. En sécurité, donc. Elle se leva péniblement, prenant appui sur le mur pour ne pas chuter. Mais voilà. Au premier pas qu'elle effectua vers la porte, elle s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Presque immédiatement, elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passé une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns et aux grands yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Elle saisit la jeune fille par le collet et la monta de sorte à ce que leurs regards soient l'un en face de l'autre.

- Ramène moi mon Daïsuke immédiatement !

- Daïsuke ? Est-ce que c'est Niwa-kun ?

- OUI ! Et tu vas me le rendre IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Un homme entra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Dark et un vieillard. Les trois hommes étaient plus calmes que la femme, c'était incontestable.

- Calme-toi, Emiko. Lui faire perdre conscience de nouveau ne nous aidera pas à retrouver notre fils, au contraire !

À contrecœur, la jeune femme reposa la jeune ange au sol. Si celle-ci avait bien suivit, « Emiko » était la mère de Niwa-kun et cet homme, son père ? Vu le petit air de ressemblance entre le vieux et Emiko, ce dernier devait être le grand-père. Le lapin de plus tôt et ce qui ressemblait à une femme de ménage entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Avec la naïveté dont elle faisait preuve, Mujaki demanda :

- Niwa-kun a disparut, c'est ça ?

- EXACTEMENT ! Et je veux le revoir rapidement, sinon c'est toi que je tiendrai comme responsable !

L'enfant recula d'un pas, apeurée par cette femme qui avait l'air d'un véritable monstre. La voix tremblante, elle s'écria :

- Je ne sais pas où il est, je vous le jure ! Mais… Mais si ça peu vous aider, je me suis servie de ce truc.

Elle sortit le bijou de sa poche. Emiko voulut s'en saisir, mais son mari la repoussa gentiment. Il observa avec attention le pendentif avant de sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, alors. Il faut seulement refaire ce que tu as fait plus tôt. Mais il faut absolument que ce soi toi qui le fasse, sinon ça ne fonctionnera pas.

- Kosuke… Je refuse de mettre le destin de mon enfant entre les mains d'un démon !

Vexée, la « démone » sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, pourtant ! Elle n'avait été que manipulée par un ange démoniaque ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle détruire quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que Niwa-kun ?

- Vous savez, Niwa-san, ce n'est pas toutes les œuvres des Hikari qui sont méchantes… Certaines sont même très sympathiques, comme votre femme de ménage ! Seulement, vous ne prenez pas la peine de les connaître avant de les sceller.

Devant les regards surpris qui se posèrent sur elle, elle rougit.

- Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je ne savais pas que vous scelliez les œuvres, non ? Ou encore que je ne savais pas que votre femme de ménage était l'Éternel Signe ? Ou c'est juste que vous ne me croyez pas ?

Pas de réponse. Finalement, Dark brisa le silence.

- Un peu des trois, en fait.

- Je sens les activités magiques, tout comme vous, Dark-san. Et si Towa, Whit et vous êtes gentils, ne croyez vous pas que ça donne un bon indice ? Je dis vrai ! Je ne mens jamais, j'en suis incapable !

Emiko, qui était devenue rouge, s'impatienta.

- Et si on remettait cette merveilleuse conversation à plus tard ? !

- O… Oui, Niwa-san.

Mujaki effectua les quelques pas qui la séparaient de Dark d'un pas hésitant, saisissant au passage le bijou que lui tendait gentiment Kosuke. Mais, juste avant de le poser sur la poitrine du voleur, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle prit la parole.

- Avant que vous partiez, Dark-san… Je tenais à m'excuser… Je ne voulais pas vous causer d'ennuis !

Les larmes devinrent plus nombreuses et des sanglots interrompaient parfois la voix de la petite.

- Tout… Tout ce que je voulais c'était… c'était faire un jeu avec quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui me ressemblait ! Je… Je ne voulais pas… pas vous causer d'ennuis… Krad-san… il m'avait dit qu'il vous avait prévenu ! C'était supposé… supposé être sans dans danger… Je suis tellement désolée, Dark-san…

Les sanglots de la jeune fille devinrent incontrôlables, l'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus. La voix de Dark se fit entendre, moqueuse mais apaisante.

- Hey ! Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas voir les filles pleurer… Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu étais trop stupide pour voir que Krad était un démon ! De plus, je dois avouer que je suis surpris : je croyais que tu étais aussi pourrie que blondie.

- Je vous l'ai… l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Dark-san : ce n'est pas… pas toutes les œuvres des Hikari qui… qui sont méchante. Et puis, théoriquement, les anges… les anges ne sont pas censés être méchants…

Dark continua, prenant un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Et je dois dire que n'importe qui d'autre qui aurait absorbé tant d'énergie serait mort. Tu es puissante. Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Devant ces paroles réconfortantes, du moins à ses yeux, la petite sécha rapidement ses larmes, une nouvelle lueur de détermination brillant au fond de son regard de braise.

- Merci beaucoup, Dark-san.

Elle plaqua le petit collier sur la poitrine du voleur. Une grande lumière émana de l'Émeraude, aveuglant tous les gens présents dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, la lumière s'éteignit. Cependant, c'était toujours Dark qui était là. Mais il souriait, heureux.

- Daï' est de retour. Mais il est trop fatigué pour prendre ma place.

Un soupir de soulagement collectif se fit entendre. La jeune ange, elle, vacilla un peu sur ses jambes, mais elle souriait elle aussi. La voix douce, elle dit :

- Je dois rentrer chez moi, dans ma statue. Je suis exténuée ! Bebye !

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit à la volé. Elle fit rapidement apparaître ses ailes, provoquant un cri de surprise dans la pièce. Puis, elle plongea, avant de s'envoler en direction de la montagne.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, un ricanement non dissimulé se fit entendre de la part de Dark. Emiko, toujours un peu rouge, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Dark ?

- Je m'imagine juste la tête que tu vas faire lorsque que je t'aurais annoncé ce que je dois t'annoncer !

La mère fronça les sourcils, soudainement méfiante.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu dois m'annoncer ?

- Cette gamine… Non seulement elle m'a sauvé la vie, mais en plus…

Il s'arrêta, laissant durer le suspens. La jeune femme, qui était déjà rouge par cette annonce, demanda :

- Mais en plus… ? !

- Je te présente la troisième maîtresse ailée, l'esprit de l'œuvre « Beauté éternelle » !

Emiko se mit à hurler son mécontentement dans la pièce, alors que Dark était hilare. Il était tout de même soulagé, et surpris : cette esprit, non seulement il ne l'imaginait pas aussi jeune, ce qui était une surprise. Mais il était surtout soulagé et surpris de constaté qu'il ne s'était pas fait un nouvel ennemi comme il se le serrait douté en sentant son aura, quelques années plus tôt. Mais une très puissante alliée.


End file.
